


Tie Me Down

by teenwolfarelittleshits



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vibrators, dominant peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenwolfarelittleshits/pseuds/teenwolfarelittleshits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter fucks Lydia. basically thats it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Me Down

Lydia stormed into her room throwing her purse onto her bed, Lydia couldn’t get what she had seen out of her head but she also knew she couldnt just come out and say it. She had to do something about it. Peter killing Stiles kept playing through her mind and Lydia came to the resolution that she was going to have to kill him, she was going to have to kill Peter Hale. Her mind was racing so fast that she had yet to see that she wasn’t alone in her room. 

“Have to stop him, have to kill him.” Lydia grumbled thinking about how she was going to be able to kill a werewolf on her own. “Have to kill who?” Lydia froze hearing his voice in her room; quickly she turned and flipped the light on grabbing her phone off the nightstand. She quickly dialed her most recent contact before clicking the volume down and dropping her phone.

“Peter?” Lydia whispered her eyes widening as he turned around in her swivel chair with a giant smirk plastered on his face. “Hello Lydia.“ 

“What do you want?” Lydia asked now angry that he had broken into her room, looking around she also noticed her dresser drawers were open and clothes were strewn everywhere. “You went through my drawers!" 

"I got bored waiting for you darling. You know how I hate to wait. Now who is it you’re planning to kill? I know it can’t possibly be me.” He noticed her hands starting to shake and the way she bit her lip like she was trying to stop herself from throwing an insult at him. He grinned wolfishly, “Ahh. so it is me. Derek tried to do that once and I came back to haunt you Lydia do you think it’s wise to try and kill me again?" 

"You’re going to kill Stiles to get at Scott, to try and make him weak so you can steal his alpha power.” She talked in a low tone knowing he could hear her and because she was afraid to break the silence that settled between them. 

“I think I could hurt you, stop you from getting to Scott.” She said confidently looking into his eyes, taking a deep breath as he let out a hoarse chuckle. She couldn’t deny how good he looked sitting in her chair arms lazing thrown across his chest, and his legs pushed out in front of him. Her mind was screaming at her to stay focused but her body was having other ideas. “Those are very bad thoughts,Lydia,baby….a good girl like you shouldn’t think about that kind of thing." 

"I’m not a good girl.” She huffed back crossing her arms making her breasts look even more divine than they already did, Peter couldn’t help but let his eyes drag down the length of her body, “My eyes are up here.” She snapped glaring at him. “You can’t hurt me Lydia.” Peter said standing up and slowly advancing towards her with a predator like gleam in his eyes. “I’m the only one that understands you.” Lydia closed her eyes and shook her head while walking backwards to avoid him, letting out a small gasp as her back hit the door and Peter’s chest pressed against hers. 

He smirked hearing her gasp; bending down, he put his lips to the shell of Lydia’s ear growling lowly when she whimpered. Her form started to tremble slightly as his lips brushed against her ear with every word. “You need me Lydia whether you deny that or not you know it’s true.” Peter started trailing his lips from her ear down her neck, before pulling back to look into her eyes, Lydia’s lips parted slightly before she slid her hands over his chest to rest on his shoulders. Leaning down he pressed his lips to hers slowly keeping his eyes open so he could slowly see her close her eyes and wrap her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair making Peter close his eyes and wrap his arms firmly around her small waist. 

“Do you not like my ass Peter?“ Lydia smirked when she pulled away, looking up at him panting slightly from their heavy make out session, he quirked an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes before jumping and wrapping her legs around him causing him to grab her ass to hold her up. Peter chuckled before slamming her back against the door causing a strangled gasp to leave her throat as he kissed his way down her neck towards her chest. Lydia whimpered digging her nails into his shoulder, grunting he used his hips to hold her against the door while he put her hands above her head. "No touching.”

Lydia rolled her eyes but complied, watching as he started to slowly unbutton her top kissing and nibbling every bit of skin that was exposed to him before growling as her hot pink bra came into view. Lydia smirked watching Peter trail his eyes over her breast, before breaking the rules and grabbing his face to smash her lips to his. Peter smirked against her lips biting down on her bottom lip to make her gasp so he could slide his tongue gently against hers before pulling away to rest his forehead on hers.

“I said no touching, you didn’t listen. Do I need to tie you up?” He watched as her eyes darkened slowly and her thighs clenched around him, Lydia scoffed “You won’t tie me to the bed.” Peter let out a dark chuckle her bodies reaction had already told him that she did want him to tie her up, “I’ll take that as challenge." 

Peter gripped her thighs turning around to walk over to her bed and letting Lydia fall on it, she bounced a couple times before removing her shirt and throwing it somewhere. Leaning forward Lydia ran her finger over his chest before getting to the hem of his t-shirt and gripping it so she could take it off. Once his shirt was off Peter gripped her hips bringing Lydia to straddle his lap well he once again connected their lips together running his hand over her sides. Leaning her down Peter reached into his back pocket quietly he handcuffed Lydia’s wrists to the top of her bed, Lydia froze she knew that feeling. 

"You went through my underwear drawer!” She glared at him as all he did was shrug his shoulders, “I told you I was bored, you’re a lot naughtier than you let everyone think I found a lot of things I didn’t expect from you Lydia Martin.” It was her turn to shrug at him, “ I told you I wasn’t a good girl." 

"Bad girls get punished Lydia." 

"Well are you going to keep talking or are you going to do something?" 

Peter let his fingers trail down her chest, pulling down her pants. Peter left her panties on before letting his claws out to cut Lydia’s bra down the middle and on the straps. She shivered feeling him run them slightly over her breast, then moaning as Peter wrapped his lips around her nipple feeling him swirl his tongue she thrust her hips upward. Peter licked his way to her other nipple giving it the same attention he had given the other, before trailing kisses down her stomach. Skipping over her panties he nibbled at her thighs waiting for her to give into her pride and beg for him. 

"Peter will you please do something.” Ah there it was the simple phrase he was waiting for, standing up he walked over to her dresser pulling out the other thing he had found while he was snooping in her drawers. “Peter what are you doing?” Turning around he now held her favorite vibrator in his hand with a smirk on his face, he turned it on and slowly walked towards her. “PUT THAT BACK.” She yelled struggling against the handcuffs, not in the mood to have him tease her. “No Lydia, darling I’m going to have you begging for me before I even touch you, and then I’ll have you screaming even louder than that.”

Peter pulled her panties down with his teeth, before letting her vibrator touch the top of her clit making Lydia thrust her hips upward. Giving in, he gave her what she wanted just this once, letting the baby pink vibrator slide down to be directly on her clit making Lydia moan, and whimper as she started to feel the pleasure increase. Peter being an ass saw that she was just about to come and turned the vibrator off, “Beg for it Lydia." 

"Please Peter, touch me. Fuck me just fucking do something please.” That was all he needed to hear for him to attach his mouth to her core, moaning at the taste of her he licked sucked and flicked at her center like she was the sweetest fruit he had ever tasted. Peter let his tongue go flat swiping up down a few time before bringing her bundle of nerves into his mouth and sucking hard, and slowly of his fingers into her causing her to cry out as she slowly started to clench around his fingers screaming his name. “Peter don’t stop fuck! Oh!" 

Looking down, Lydia made eye contact with the man who had his head buried between her thighs, and she yanked at the handcuffs wanting to pull him towards her further. She went for the next best thing and clenched her thighs around his head. Peter pushed her thighs apart sitting up and licking his lips before moaning as he licked her essence off his two fingers. Standing up he started to unbuckle his pants leaving him in tight fitting black boxer briefs making his prominent bulge clearly visible. "Peter if you don’t fucking untie me.” Lydia seethes licking her lips she wanted nothing more than to take him into her mouth, and make him cum with just her mouth. “Why would I do that?” He asked fishing the key out of his pocket. “Because you want me on my knees in front of you as I suck your cock, that’s why.” She replied confident that it would get him to untie her, it did. 

Peter untied her but not before quickly handcuffing her hands behind her back, she only chuckled because she already knew she was going to make Peter come faster than any other girl had. He slid his briefs off in front of her, his cock already dripping pre-cum, she leaned forward to kitten lick his head making him suck in a deep breath through his teeth, leaning forward Lydia swirled her tongue around his head before slowly starting to bob her head. Pulling her hair into a makeshift ponytail Peter helped her bob her head slowly, looking into her eyes as she took him all the way, he groaned the little minx had no gag reflex. Letting his hips thrust forehead he felt Lydia moan around him and it gave him all the encouragement and permission he needed to start slowly thrust his hips, she flicked her tongue against him every time he pulled back enough.

Lydia could feel him start to twitch on her tongue, wanting to make him come, wanting the satisfaction of making big bad Peter Hale come in under five minutes, she hollowed out her cheeks sucking hard on his cock. Peter let out a strangled gasp as he came, her name leaving his lips like it was the last thing he would ever say. Lydia pulled back so he could watch her swallow, he smirked trailing his thumb across her bottom lip where she missed some, and she sucked his thumb into her mouth moaning again at the taste of him on her tongue. Peter helped her back on to the bed before kissing her passionately, and removing her handcuffs “You looked so beautiful with my come in your mouth." 

"Do you want me Lydia?” Lydia nodded thrusting her hips upward trying to get some sort of friction and moaning when she felt him slide against her. Nuzzling his nose against her neck Peter bit down sharply. “I need to hear you say it.” “Yes fuck me oh god, please fuck me.” Peter chuckled sliding into her, “Not god babe, Peter." 

Lydia moaned as she slowly felt him filling her up, her head thrown back chest heaving, cheeks flushed Peter lets his eyes trail down her body before using his finger to lift her chin. "This is your last chance to tell me no.” “Stop talking and fuck me.” Peter snarled before gripping her hips and starting to thrust, Lydia gasped clenching her thighs around his waist as she half sat up to cling to him, biting down on his neck to muffle her moans. Snapping his hips up quickly, he gripped her hair to turn her head so he could see her face, “No Lydia I want to hear you, I want you to tell me how much you love me fucking you." 

Lydia couldn’t reply all she could do was moan, and dig her nails into his shoulders. Pulling out of her Peter flipped her on to all fours before resuming his thrusting, leaning over her, "I’m going to fuck you until I ruin you Lydia, every time you’re with someone else you’re going to think of me. You’re going to think about how no one will ever be as good as me, Lydia, darling Lydia you’re always going to wish it was me inside you, because you’ll never be satisfied with anyone else." 

Peter could hear a car pulling into Lydia’s driveway but hearing who it was he didn’t stop, he wanted this person to see what him and Lydia we’re doing because it would break the person about to come in. Lydia’s hair created a curtain around her, she was a moaning mess beneath Peter but he wanted her to come around him, wanted the person coming in to see her coming around him. His hand slid around her hip to rest on her little bundle of nerves his finger moving in figure eights, Lydia moaned out Peter’s name as she clenched around him not being able to hold herself up any longer she fell to her forearms. 

Lydia’s door opened and Stiles froze, when Lydia had called him and he heard Peter’s voice in the background he went searching for his bat before running to his jeep speeding his way here. Peter smirked looking at Stile’s before running his finger through her hair and pulling back making her groan and lift up to have her back to his chest as he continued to thrust into her. 

"Peter, don’t stop.” Nothing else mattered to Lydia as long as Peter didn’t stop. Stiles let his eyes run down the length of Lydia’s body before realizing who it was she was fucking, all expression left Stiles face leaving him emotionless as he walked back out the door and left, Peter wrapped his hand around her throat squeezing slightly. “He could never make you feel like this, he could never make you come as hard as you just did, as you’re about to do.” Angrily biting her shoulder he pulled out to flip her over once again holding her chin so he could look into her eyes, thrusting into her harder and faster than he had been making her let out a long moan, “No one will ever fuck you like I can." 

He lifted her legs to rest them against his shoulders, groaning at the new angle he looked down at the mess of red hair and creamy skin. Her chest and cheeks were flushed as she panted, chest heaving , body trembling from her past and oncoming orgasm. She screamed as she came this time, screamed out his name like her life depended on it, like Peter was the only person who could save her. Peter grunted not expecting her to clench around him that hard and he had to hold himself back from coming right then and there. Letting her ride out her orgasm Peter pulled out and finished himself off, his come all over her chest. She was a sight to behold, a sight Peter believed he wanted to see over and over again. Lydia smiled dazed and still buzzing off all the pleasure Peter gave her, she swiped her fingers through his come before licking it off her finger humming. 

Peter wasn’t really sure what to do next whether Lydia would want him to leave or not, but he knew he couldn’t leave his come all over her no matter how bad he wanted to. Getting up he grabbed a tissue to clean her off before, crawling in to her bed and pulling her to his chest running his finger through her hair.

"You didn’t see me kill Stiles.” He whispered.

“Then what did I see Peter?” She asked leaning on his chest with her elbow so she could look into his eyes to make sure he wasn’t lying. 

“You saw me break him, not physically but mentally. Think about what you saw Lydia, you saw his face crumple and break, but he wasn’t hurt." 

"How do you know what I saw?" 

"You told Scott and you weren’t exactly quiet about it." 

Lydia just scoffed grumbling about him being a nosey asshole before pulling the covers up and snuggling into Peter, "This doesn’t mean I like you.” Peter chuckled, “Whatever you think darling.”


End file.
